The horny babysitter
by Xemtlenc
Summary: A couple life is made up of ups and downs to the liking of the events of life, that is what Beck and Trina will live with this mysterious babysitter. Rating M for obvious reasons.
1. The babysitter imposes her will

**A/N: In this story, there will be a small time lag between the characters of Victorious and iCarly: Those of Victorious will be older than those of iCarly. So the events of Victorious arrived at least 10 years earlier than originally. And also, I want to test the couple Beck/Trina, I'm not too fan but I want to see what it will give.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - The babysitter imposes her will**

Since their meeting in 2000, Beck Oliver had difficulty appreciating Trina Vega as he had seen above all his boring, unpleasant and odious side.

But with the passing of time, as well as other minor things like the separation with his ex ( _who is now with the little sister of his future wife_ ), the evolution of Trina's character and the selfish desire not to spend the rest of his life alone ( _and also be always close to his ex_ ), Beck had eventually entered into a relationship with her.

Towards the end of 2007, Beck and his wife Trina got along perfectly, everything went very well in their early thirties. So they naturally decided to live together quickly and then to found a family. It was done a few years later but it was the beginning of a difficult period as for many couples.

On the sex side, everything had always been very good, the frequency of their reports has always been quite high ... but when Trina announced the arrival of their baby, everything changed. Suddenly, she found the sodomy degrading for a future mother of family. At the same time, she decided that their mouths should remain clean and oral & cunnilingus were also proscribed.

As for positions, Trina wanted more tenderness and positions such as doggy style were forgotten because they were considered too « _ **bestial**_ ». In short, they have gone from a happy young couple sexuality to a sexuality of old couples playing bingo.

This changed their couple and, after the birth of their son in early 2011, Beck imposed a monthly romantic evening to try to save what could be. Never satisfied, Trina skimmed a lot of babysitter but she never found someone to keep their son.

A few months later, at the dawn of an umpteenth evening, Trina tells him that he found an excellent babysitter. Anyway, being jaded, Beck accepted her choice without flinching. When the evening came, when he and his wife were ready, someone rang at the door.

"Good evening, Sir. I'm Samantha Puckett, but call me Sam. Your wife hired me to look after your son tonight."

Sam Puckett? This name told him something, something about a certain pseudo webshow a little popular a few years ago with 2 boys and 1 girl, iSam or something like that. Sam was a pretty blonde girl in her twenties. She was a foreign language student and babysitting to make a little money. She had a presence that astonished him and a sort of magnetism emerged from her. Without even being able to say a word, Beck stepped aside to let her in.

"Good evening Trina."  
"Good evening Sam. The little one is lying in his room."  
"I'll go, you can go. Have fun."

What? His wife did not spend ten minutes giving him the million recommendations of use? And she left the house without even going to see their son sleeping? Beck dared not say anything about this change of attitude, but the latter disrupted him.

At the restaurant, Trina looked more jovial, more relaxed than usual. He really enjoyed the evening and, for nothing in the world, he did not want to ruin it with questions she would have found inappropriate. Unfortunately, the charm broke a little when it was necessary to decide to return home.

* * *

Upon arriving home, they were greeted warmly by Sam, who explained to them that the evening had gone very well with the child and that he was in bed. She invited them to sit on the couch and she sits on an armchair facing the couple.

"And now, tell me all" the blonde said, very curious.  
"What do you want to know, Sam?" Trina asks her.  
"Everything you did. Did you take care of Beck?"  
"Yes."  
"But ..." Beck tries to cut short this conversation, frankly embarrassing.  
"And he took good care of you?" Sam asked without regard to his attempt.  
"I think so ..."  
"You're not sure. Beck, you should kiss her to show her."

While he was not expecting it, Trina turned to her husband and put her lips on his. With a tender kiss, they quickly passed to a fiery and passionate kiss. Then he felt her hand rest on his thigh, very close to his cock that instantly began to grow in his pants. Emboldened, he did the same by putting his hand on his wife's thigh and going up to the edge of her skirt. Then Sam stopped them.

"I'm sure Trina would love to feel your tongue somewhere else than in her mouth, Beck."  
"Er ... I do not want that ..." Trina tried to say.  
"What? You do not want your man lick your pussy?"  
"It's not very ..."  
"... Normal for a woman to refuse. Beck, at work!" Sam orders him.

In spite of his fear of definitely breaking the charm of this evening, he came to kneel between his wife's thighs who had surprised them open. He put his hands up her thighs. Trina did not move, allowing herself to be made, he finally reached the elastic of her panties that he grasped. Beck starts shooting at him and, to his surprise, Trina helped him by lifting her pelvis.

In a few seconds, his wife's panties had joined the floor and she sat again with her legs still wide apart and the skirt raised. He discovered her sex with open lips and whose moisture betrayed envy. Gently, he approached his mouth of her sex.

Finally! His lips touched hers. Beck rediscovered with happiness the smell and taste of his wife. He embraced this sex so much desired, then he pulled out his tongue to remove both lips and search more the sex of his wife. Under the effect of his tongue, the lips widened, leaving him free access to her well-wet cave.

Going up slowly, he reached her little button, which was already swollen. As he began to suck her clitoris, his wife began to groan. She obviously appreciated the caress. Beck then decided to stick his tongue deep into her sex. Trina let herself do it so he tasted it with greed. He licked her lips, sucked her little button and pressed his tongue deep inside her. Trina moaned louder and louder and wiggled to rub her even more at her mouth. Suddenly they are cut off by Sam.

"What a lovely couple. Kiss each other!"

Trina sat up and stood up too. Beck took her in his arms and she brought her mouth closer to his. While she refused this caress for months, she would kiss him by tasting her juice on his mouth but she did not seem to care. She kissed him with a passion and sweetness that had been lacking him for too long.

"Beck" Sam said to get his attention.  
"Yes?"  
"Sit down, it's your turn to enjoy."

He turned to Trina to try to detect a reaction but he did not see any. Wishing to see how far Trina was going to be carried, he sat on the sofa. His wife came between his legs and grabbed his belt. As in a dream, she unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his tight cock. He had the impression that his excitement was such that his cock was huge, swollen and reddened by desire. Facing him, Trina looked at his tip with hesitation. For now, she was just masturbating him.

Then she stepped softly, hesitantly, still staring at his cock stretched out in front of her. Her mouth gently opened, then closed to his great despair. She always shook his sex without leaving her eyes. Sam seemed annoyed at Trina's lack of reaction. A hand on her head pushed her towards his sex. Trina opened her mouth again. Beck then felt her lips resting on the tip of his cock, gently, tenderly. Then, little by little, the tip came into her mouth.

Finally, he felt her soft lips again under his penis. He then sees her lips descending along his sex, each centimeter was an incredible source of pleasure. She climbed up and down to his cock. At last he felt his tongue move. First, she licked his cock stretched and then insisted on his penis. He was at the angels, he finally found his wife who knew how to make him blowjobs. Beck did not leave his wife's eyes until a long time later.

Raising his eyes, he sees Sam, her hand slipped into her pants enjoying herself. While he was about to came, Sam stops them again.

"Stop Trina. I think he got his account."  
"But ..." Beck tries to see Trina get up.  
"Come with us to the bedroom" Sam concluded the discussion.

The blonde grabbed Trina by the hand and dragged her with her. The husband followed them, the cock trained coming out of his pants. Every time he walked into the room, he could not help but think that Trina was naked under her skirt. Upon arriving in the room, Sam kissed his wife. She took off her blouse, her bra and her skirt. Trina was naked in front of him and his sex was harder and harder.

"And you expect what? You think dressed, you can take care of your wife?"

Beck undressed as Sam put Trina on the bed. The blonde caressed her bare buttocks and began to moisten her little hole.

"No, not by there ..."  
"A little silence, Trina!"  
"But this is not acceptable! I am an housewife ..."  
"And a good housewife knows how to get sodomized!"

Trina said nothing and lowered her head. Sam entered a finger between his wife's buttocks. A second came to join the first fairly quickly. Almost reluctantly, his wife began to groan under the action of Sam's fingers between her buttocks. At the end of a few trips she brought a third finger into Trina's anus.

"To you, she's ready!"

Beck was kneeling behind his wife. Sam put her hand in front of Trina's mouth.

"Spit it!"

Trina moistened the palm of Sam's hand, grabbing his cock. With what Trina had just provided, she lubricated his cock and introduced it to the entrance of his wife's anus. She then spread the buttocks of Trina, leaving him an idyllic vision of her anus open and lubricated. Clutching her hip with one hand and his sex with the other, he walked inward to his wife.

Given that she had refused this caress for a long time, his penis had a little trouble getting in. He had the impression of deflower her a second time by the anus. When his tip came in, Trina uttered a cry of pain. He even had the impression that she began to cry. Still, he kept pushing slowly into her. His sex disappeared little by little between her buttocks.

When he was completely into, he stopped. Sam then let go of Trina's ass, who came to marry his cock. He began to move in her first gently, then faster and faster. Trina moaned and gasped louder and louder. He felt her anus contracted around his sex, which gave him a wonderful sensation.

The idea of sodomizing his wife was already very exciting in itself, but when he noticed that at the same time that Sam had resumed her masturbation, Beck could not restrain himself. As he was about to come, Trina's anus sucked him. She screamed her orgasm and the spasms of her anus gave him intense pleasure.

"I think you make her cum, my bastard."

This revelation of this quasi-foreign masturbating herself before the picture that he and his wife offered her in full sodomy was right of Beck. He emptied himself into the little hole of his wife. This orgasm was so powerful that it felt as if it were never to end.

When he was completely emptied, Beck collapsed on the bed next to Trina, who had not moved. She still had erect buttocks and her face buried between the cushions.

* * *

Next to them, Sam was still masturbating. Beck was watching the moment when her pleasure would be too strong and an orgasm would overwhelm her. The wait was not long and came when his wife collapsed beside him. Sam began to moan loudly and stopped, her hand still clamped between her thighs. Well stuck in the back of his wife, he watched the orgasm of the babysitter.

When she came back to her, Sam got up and, turning her back, she pulled down her pants and panties. She had very nice buttocks and an erection gained him again. But it was calmed when Sam pulled up her pants. She approached the bed and held out her hand to Trina. His wife accepted the arrival of this hand against her face and more precisely her nose and mouth.

Still, it was the hand that Sam had used to masturbate. To his great astonishment and excitement, Trina kissed that hand and he even thought she had licked her fingers. Then Sam gave her panties to his wife.

"Gift! I'll come and get it next time" the blonde said before leaving the couple.

Trina turned to her husband and showed him the black lace panties. They both look at her when Trina showed her the bottom. Sam had masturbated in and the bottom of her panties had recovered the traces of her pleasure. Surprising her husband again, Trina carried the bottom of her panties to her nose and breathed the smell deeply. An erection gained him again when Trina put Sam's panties under his nose.

"Sense me that."

Seeing his sex swell, Trina sat on her back and spread her legs. He put the panties on her face and he lay down on her penetrating her. While they were making love, they kissed through this panties. Then Trina set the panties on the cushion before getting on all fours on the bed. She invited him to take her in doggy style without leaving her eyes of Sam's panties. The orgasm that overwhelmed them was extremely powerful and he cum abundantly on her buttocks.

Without even taking the time to clean, Trina went to bed. She grabbed the panties and snuggled it against her face as if it were a blanket. Beck was lying down against her and they fell asleep in love as they had not been for a long time.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


	2. The babysitter makes her law

**A/N: Ah yes, little info to specify; I preferred to do the iCarly trio as 2 boys & 1 girls. For the story, it was better than Carly was Carlos. Let's say it was better for Sam because she loves to direct things here. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - The babysitter makes her law**

After this first evening with Sam, during which Trina had given him all the pleasures she had refused since she had learned of the arrival of their child, their life resumed its normalcy. Unfortunately, Trina quickly fell back into her bad habits. Again, she refused him at her mouth, her buttocks and she even refused her husband several times.

When arrived their umpteenth date to save their couple, Beck did not even want to make the slightest effort.

"I called a babysitter ... You wanna do what, darling?"  
"What you want, for what it will change."  
"If it is to see you make the head, so stay home."

The evening was announced in the best hospices because it began with a dispute. Trina, however, made an effort to dress. She had put on one of her favorite dresses, one that is worn without a bra. Reluctantly, Beck also decided to get ready for the evening when the door bell rang.

A few minutes later, when he got out of the room, he sees Sam in the middle of the living room with Trina. For a moment he began to hope that they would stay at home but it was not. To his astonishment, despite a chaotic beginning, the evening went perfectly. At the time of dessert, Trina's phone rang. She looked at the text.

"I'll leave you five minutes, I have to go ... Well, you know ..."  
"To powdered your nose" he said, laughing.  
"Yes that's it."

Upon her return, Trina's eyes had changed. She looked ashamed.

"Put your hands under the table. I have something for you."

Beck went against her hands and she gave him what she had. Discreetly, out of sight, he looked at what she had just passed. In his hands, Beck had a violet and black panties, one of Trina's. He supposed she had just taken it out, but he needed to know.

"And what are you wearing now?"  
"Nothing ... Sam wrote to me that it would please you, is it thuth?"  
"Uh, it's weird, but yes, a little bit anyway. Was that the text?"  
"Yes" Trina said blushing.

The rest of the evening, Beck could not help but think that his wife was naked under her dress. This gave him an erection that he could not repress. He had only one desire: to go home to jump on her. Finally, it was time to get in the car for back home.

* * *

When they returned, they found their babysitter but she was not alone. Sam was with two boys of her age. She introduced her two boyfriends, one was Freddie Benson and the other was Carlos Shay. His wife did not even react when she had kicked out a babysitter for inviting her friend in the past.

"So, Beck, did my gift make you happy?"  
"But ..." he said, turning to Trina, who blushed.  
"Do not worry, it's not the last one!"

Sam sat down on the couch and invited her two boyfriends to come and surround her. Trina pushed her husband toward the armchair where he sat down. She came to sit down on her knees before him. Gently, her hands climbed from his knees to his flash closure. Despite the public they have, he let himself be done by his wife who, in a few seconds, sprang from his pants his already hard cock.

She caressed him a little and then, to his delight, his wife's lips and tongue were busy with his sex. He was happy to enjoy this blowjob. Beck almost forgot that three young men were watching them in action. It was on seeing Sam moving that he eventually fell back to earth. She grabbed the bottom of Trina's dress and put it back on her back.

"I told you guys: no panties!"  
"Yep, we did not believe you" Freddie nodded.  
"You guard her kid and meanwhile, she comes out without panties. She's a naughty" Carlos chuckled.

The three youngsters were laughing at his wife and Beck was beginning to understand how it could end this evening. Yet his pleasure in Trina's mouth was too strong and he could not bring himself to stop everything. He was split between the happiness of his wife's unexpected perversity and the shame of knowing her sucking, her ass exposed to three people.

Sam finally got up and held out her hand to Trina. She stopped her blowjob and stood up to follow the babysitter. They both walked into the room while Beck put his sex in his pants. The two young men followed the women's steps and climbed the stairs into the room.

When he entered, Beck sees the two boys gently sitting in a corner of the room. Beside the bed, Sam kissed Trina, her Trina, while palpating her buttocks through the dress. Trina who refused to suck his cock was kissing a woman full mouth.

"We were waiting for you. Get rid of your clothes!" Sam pronounced.

In front of the eyes of the four people present in their room, Beck took off his clothes one by one. Then Sam undressed Trina. The couple were naked and Sam invited them to sit on the bed. As they stretch in the same direction, Sam asked Trina to turn around. Trina then presented her sex open and shiny, and at the same time, she resumed his cock in mouth.

While feeling her mouth on his cock, Beck began to enjoy the dripping sex of his wife. He ignored the fact that they were not alone. Trina then straightened and left her position to go to the feet of the bed. Once she reached the level of his sex, she grabbed it and pushed it into her. He had an unobstructed view of her buttocks that went up and down along his sex. A few centimeters in front of her, the two boys and Sam did not lose anything of the spectacle offered by his wife.

She was naked and they did not bother to look at her with envy. Beck dared not imagine the salacious thoughts that crossed their minds. He preferred to concentrate on her anus that he hoped to take quickly. Besides, he approached a finger but was stopped by Sam.

"HEY! Since when you take initiatives?" Sam scolded him.  
"I just wanted-"  
"You will want when I tell her you have the right. Since that is it, I will be forced to crack down."  
"But-" Trina tried to say.  
"It's your husband's fault. Take it from him" Sam interrupted her.

She confronted Trina and slapped her, then a second. Finally, she thrust her fingers into Trina's mouth to her entire hand. Trina seemed to stifle but continued to climb and descend along his sex. It was then that cries of children came from their son's room.

"Go ahead" Sam ordered to the husband.

Before Beck could react, Trina got up and released him. The sign was clear: she wanted him to go.

Not even believing him, he got up and donned his bathrobe. As he left the room, he turned to see his naked wife on the bed facing the three youngsters. Beck was afraid of what might happen in his absence but he had to take care of his son. There remained a time that seemed endless to calm the cry of his son before he could let him sleep. Every moment Beck thought of his wife left in their room. Out of the room, he was greeted at the door by Sam.

"You took too long, your wife could not wait ..."

The blonde gently opened the door and Beck sees Trina sitting on the bed with in front of her, theses two boys with open pants. Trina had her eyes lowered in front of the two boys, who masturbated themselves.

"Do not you mind if Trina takes care of my boyfriends a bit?"  
"Uh ... Yes, it's my wife."  
"I just asked you the question for form" Sam said with a shrug.  
"You're not going to force her?" Beck asked, frowning.  
"No, it's not helpful. TRINA! They're not going to wait all night."

Trina raised her hands to the two stretched cocks and grabbed them. She masturbated them a bit then she brought one of her mouth. Beck fainted when the tip passed her lips and entered her mouth. But what was going on in his wife's head? She then passed to the second boy. She greedily sucked the two boys.

To his amazement, his cock stood up again in front of the stage. Beck felt a disturbing mixture of excitement, jealousy and shame. He did not dare to move, nor even to leave his eyes the face of Trina doing the blowjobs to the two boys. After a moment, he managed to take his courage and moved towards the room.

"What are you doing? Stay there" Sam said.  
"But, I can not let her!"  
"Oh yeah, you can and you have to. Guys, she sucks well?" Sam asked, turning to the two boys.  
"It's great, she's very talented" Carlos answered blissfully.  
"It's a great sucker you found" Freddie added moaning.

Then Carlos pulled out his clothes, then passed behind Trina and slipped his hand between her legs. With a firm gesture he placed Beck's wife on all fours on the bed. With one finger, he opened Trina's sex.

"She's already soaked, her husband has prepared her well."

Then with a blow, Carlos settled between Trina's thighs and pushed into her. Her cries, which had been stifled by the presence of Freddie's sex in her mouth, seemed to be due as much to her surprise as to her pleasure. His wife was skewered on each side. Behind her, Carlos took her in doggy style, giving her big bang. In front of her, Freddie took advantage of the benefits of her expert mouth. Beck was speechless before this unpublished and confusing picture of his wife offered by their babysitter to the perversity of two boys.

And Beck was even more subdued by the nymphomania discovered by his wife who gave himself up with good grace to these two boys before him. Trina moaned louder and louder, her moans echoed in the size and hardness of his cock.

 **...**

Freddie undressed in his turn and lay down on the bed. He invited Trina to come and sit on him, facing him.

Trina set herself up and began to wave on this new sex that was offered to her. She turned to look at her husband, and Beck thought he saw shame in her eyes, but he could not be sure, because Carlos had straightened up, grabbed her face and slid his cock into his wife's mouth. It was then that Beck felt a hand take hold of his wrist.

"Make yourself happy" Sam said as she directed his hand toward his cock.

Machinally, he opened his bathrobe and grabbed his cock. He then began to masturbate by watching his wife fucked by the two boys. Her mouth was forced by Carlos' cock as she waved on Freddie. This vision of his depraved wife gave him an indescribable sensation. Beck wanted to break everything and yet he did not move, still shaking himself watching this surreal scene.

Carlos left her to pass behind his wife. Beck sees that he forces her anus with a finger. While Sam had just refused him the right to force his wife's little hole, she let her boyfriend stick his finger between her buttocks. Trina was able to express her pleasure loudly, her open mouth gave vent to profound sighs.

"She feels like being sodomized, this bitch" Carlos said as he continued fingering her anus.

After lubricating Trina's little hole more abundantly, he slipped a second finger between her buttocks. His fingers were coming and going more and more strongly in his wife's anus and her groans were also amplified. When she felt that Trina was ready, Sam invited her boyfriend to « _ **skewer**_ » Trina. Carlos placed himself on his knees behind Trina and pushed her towards the second boy. So her anus was available. He pointed his cock up at the entrance of Trina's anus.

He grabbed her by the hips and sank into her little hole gently. However, his wife grimaced at this sodomy. Carlos sank all the way between buttocks of this housewife. When he was in place, he and Freddie began to move in concert. His wife began to moan even louder.

She turned to her husband, Beck sees again in her eyes the shame perceived a few minutes earlier. But he sees that she seemed to apologize for what she was doing and to enjoy it. She could no longer restrain herself, and enjoyed this double penetration.

Carlos & Freddie decided to change places. After lying down, Trina settled on the stretched dick and began to wiggle moaning with pleasure.

"Carl, I understand your urge to take her asshole. She really has a nice ass" Freddie said as he stepped behind his wife.

Like his friend, he pushed his wife forward to clear her little hole. He positioned his sex at the entrance of Trina's anus. He sank into it at once, snatching a cry of pain from his wife.

This cry was so strong that new cries rose from their son's room. The blond babysitter ordered him to go and see what was going on. Beck had to leave his wife to go and see what was going on. When he returned, Sam was waiting for him at the door.

"The show is over for you. You can finish in listening if you want!"

Behind the door, Beck heard Trina groan and imagine his wife fucked by the two boys. His erection suddenly returned and, under Sam's amused gaze, he grabbed his dick. He began to masturbate with vigor.

"On your knees!" Sam ordered him.

With tears in his eyes, he knelt down while continuing to masturbate. His excitement was so powerful, to hear his wife take unrestrained pleasure in the hands of the two boys that, very quickly, he felt his happen. In a last movement back and forth, his sperm gushes. A long trail nearly landed on Sam's feet.

"You're going to clean up that. NOW!" the blonde said to him, looking at him wickedly.

Of a jump, Beck got up to get something to clean. Sam opened the door a little. In the gap, he could see Freddie's back standing beside the bed and his wife on the side visibly busy sucking him. He could not see Carlos but, hearing Trina's muffled groans, he imagined he was going to fuck her.

"Go to sleep" Sam turned back to Beck when he had finished cleaning.  
"But you're all in the room."  
"Go to sleep wherever you want. They stay there to take care of her, this night."

And the door closed. Beck remained motionless for a few minutes. He heard his wife cum loudly, followed by the groans of the two boys. As he heard movements in the room, he was afraid of being surprised and ran down the stairs to lie down on the sofa. The silence then returned to the floor and he eventually fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, he was awakened with a start. New sounds emanated from the room. In spite of himself, he remained fixed as he listened to the moaning of no more than one, but of two women, fucked once more by the boys. This new calvary seemed to last an eternity but ends up with the return of silence in the house.

* * *

In the early morning, Sam, her two boyfriends and Trina joined him in the kitchen. Trina had a fugitive look as conscious and ashamed of the way she had behaved the night before. Sam seemed delighted with her move. Carlos & Freddie were shipped after a quick kiss from Sam. After they left, Sam turned to Trina.

"You were perfect last night and tonight. You took care of my boyfriends. And you, what do you think, Beck?"  
"You're a ..." he begins to say, frankly upset that this manipulative whore had just taken control of their couple and their lives.  
"Yes, I know. But I'm not an ungrateful person. You've played your part perfectly, that's why you're entitled to a reward."  
"What? You gonna make my wife prude again?"  
"Nope. Trina, will suck your man!"

Trina stepped toward him and, without a glance, fell on her knees between his legs. She took his cock in the mouth. This sweet mouth expert in the art of giving pleasure had delighted two boys unknown the day before. Yet Beck could not help but feel like it.

On the contrary, this frustration and shame felt the day before had almost turned into rage. He wanted to fuck his wife's mouth as if she were the dirtiest of the hookers in the country. Besides, he caught the back of her head to put his cock deep in her throat. Of course, pleasure soon came.

"I'll cum" he said.  
"Do it in her mouth, Trina deserved it" Sam answered him.  
"No, not that" Trina cut off.  
"I did not allow you to refuse!" Sam said her wickedly.

And his wife took him in her mouth. His orgasm came quickly. Beck was pouring out of jets at the bottom of Trina's throat, noisily whining. As he retires, he sees tears on his wife's cheeks. Sam then allowed Trina to spit his sperm because it's normal « _ **for an first time**_ ».

He deduced that their babysitter had reserved him this first. He was delighted, though cuckold by her fault. Sam then left them very quickly, leaving Trina & Beck as anesthetized.

Their son finally got them out of their torpor. They will resume their lives after this parenthesis.

At least that's what they thought ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
